


Ease My Mind

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, very light angst. softcore angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Himiko wakes up in the middle of the night to find that her girlfriend is having a nightmare. Naturally, comfort ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been on a roll lately so i decided to write more girls, since i haven't been doing that nearly often enough.
> 
> anyway, i still don't know the details of tenko's past so none of it is mentioned directly here, but i wrote this idea out because i couldn't help feeling like she's more fucked up about it than she lets on. someone please give this girl a hug
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/158213099160/ease-my-mind) link)

Under ordinary circumstances, Himiko is by no means a light sleeper. Once unconscious, getting her to stir can prove difficult even for her obnoxiously loud alarm clock.

So, as one might expect, she’s very confused to awaken to a room that’s still dark.

Groggily, she takes a few moments to assess her surroundings before realizing the source of the disturbance is mere inches away from her, shifting around in her futon and displacing the covers.

_That’s right. Tenko slept over,_ Himiko recalls dimly.

This wouldn’t be the first time they’ve spent the night together, but it’s the first that Himiko can remember being prematurely roused from sleep by her girlfriend. Mildly concerned, Himiko inches closer to find that Tenko is trembling. “Tenko?”

She hears a choked, pitiful whimper in response, and her worry increases. Tentatively, she reaches to put a hand on Tenko’s arm. It only occurs to her that Tenko had been asleep when she jolts awake suddenly with a fierce “ _No!_ ”

Himiko blinks, startled, and withdraws her hand. Quick, rattling breaths fill the otherwise silent room, and Himiko tries to focus her limited vision on the quivering silhouette of her girlfriend to determine what’s wrong. “Tenko,” she repeats softly, “are you all right?”

There’s a quiet sniffle that tells Himiko that the likely answer is no. Still, Tenko answers waveringly, “Tenko- Tenko is fine. She’s fine, and you don’t need to worry about her.”

Himiko frowns skeptically, even if she knows Tenko probably can’t see it. It sounds like Tenko is trying to reassure herself more than anything else. Before Himiko can reply, however, Tenko is wriggling away entirely, fighting back the sheets and moving to stand. “Tenko will be right back,” Tenko says as she staggers off in the direction of the bathroom, and Himiko is left to wonder what could possibly have shaken her so badly.

She hears the distant sound of tap water running and contemplates following Tenko. There may not be much of a point in doing so, and it would also require leaving the warmth of her futon, but for Tenko, Himiko is willing to make sacrifices. Besides, she can’t simply return to her relaxed state after witnessing something like that.

So, albeit somewhat begrudgingly, Himiko rolls out from beneath her covers, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her bare feet pad slowly across the cool hardwood floor and come to a stop in front of the bathroom. The door is closed, but Himiko can hear quiet sniveling and hiccuping from behind it, muffled by the water splashing in the sink.

“Tenko?” she calls, and the crying abruptly stops.

There’s a pause before she gets a reply of “J-Just a second!” The faucet turns off, and then the door opens, causing bright light to spill out into the surrounding hallway.

Himiko squints, rubbing her eyes again before looking up at Tenko. Tenko meets her gaze only briefly through red and puffy eyelids, hastily scrubbing any remaining moisture from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. A short, tense silence settles between them again until Himiko breaks it by asking, “What’s wrong, Tenko?”

Tenko shakes her head, face downcast, eyes carefully trained on the strip where the wooden floorboards meet the bathroom tile. “It’s nothing- nothing important. Tenko just… had a bad dream, is all,” she says, the tremor still present in her voice. Then, whether to change the subject or purely out of guilt, she adds, “Tenko is sorry for waking you up.”

“You needn’t trouble yourself over that. It wasn’t your fault,” Himiko assures her. She considers stepping forward to give Tenko a hug, but decides to simply offer one instead, holding her arms open and giving Tenko the opportunity to take it for herself.

Tenko gratefully accepts, pulling Himiko close and burying her face in the shorter girl’s shoulder. She’s squeezing a little more tightly than is comfortable, but Himiko decides to tolerate it in this instance, lifting her hands to smooth them gently over Tenko’s back several times and mumbling a barely audible “There, there.”

Only when Tenko’s shoulders have stopped trembling does Himiko pull away, regarding her again with a calm expression. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

Tenko sniffs and shakes her head again.

“Very well,” Himiko says, understanding. “In any case, we should probably return to bed. If you’d like, I can cast a protective spell to ward off nightmares.”

It’s hard for her to sound convincing when she’s visibly fighting back the urge to yawn, but Tenko seems to buy it, nodding in agreement as she absently rubs her nose. “... Okay. Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble,” Himiko replies, shuffling to turn off the bathroom light before taking Tenko’s hand and leading her back over to the futon.

Himiko climbs in first, leaving ample room for her girlfriend to join her and pulling the covers over both of them. Then she scoots in close to allow Tenko to hold her again, which Tenko seems all too eager to do. As Tenko tucks her head beneath Himiko’s chin and curls right up against her, Himiko lazily winds her fingers through Tenko’s long dark locks, chanting something unintelligible under her breath.

Gradually, Tenko’s breathing evens out, and Himiko finally ceases her incantation. Then, laying a soft kiss on the crown of Tenko’s head as though to physically will away any further nightmares, she closes her eyes and lets herself drift off to join Tenko in a far more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that ended up being shorter than i thought
> 
> (also, just so everyone knows, i would legit be a-okay with getting more requests for these two because i love them?? so much???)


End file.
